michelsardoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Antoine Clamaran
|Label(s)=Pool e Music Sony Music |Influences= |Distinction 1= |Distinction 2= |Distinction 3= |Distinction 4= |Distinction 5= |Site officiel=http://www.antoineclamaran.com/ |Fiche IMDb= |Fan Club= |Films notables= |Rôles notables= |Signature= |Taille-Signature= |Commentaire-Signature= }}Antoine Clamaran, né le à Neuilly-sur-Seine, est un DJ français international qui a vendu plus de 1,2 million de disques dans le monde (singles, albums, compilations) en tant que auteur, compositeur et producteur de musique électroniqueAntoine Clamaran dans 20minutes. En 2010, Antoine Clamaran sort le titre Live Your Dreams en duo avec la chanteuse espagnole Soraya Arnelas, titre le plus diffusé sur Fun Radio en télécharger étude 2010. Il a travaillé pour de grandes discothèques parisiennes, pour la radio, et a collaboré à l'élaboration de remixes de tubes internationaux comme Être une femme de Michel Sardou en . Biographie Passionné de vinyles depuis son plus jeune âge, c'est au Whisky à Gogo, Paris, en que l'on découvre Antoine Clamaran. ll fait régulièrement le tour des disquaires Parisiens, dont Discoparnasse, où il fait la connaissance de l'équipe de Michel. Il fondera en le groupe Carayca avec l'un des vendeurs et DJ ; Raymond Cazaux. Après quelques passages dans plusieurs clubs de la capitale, c'est le Palace qui, en , lui offre une résidence aux côtés de Laurent Garnier pour les fameuses "Gay Tea Dance" dominicales. Touché par l'accueil de son nouveau public, il lui dédie son tout premier morceau qu'il baptise sobrement "GTD" (Gay Tea Dance). Associé à son ami Laurent Pautrat, Antoine multiplie les productions et prend la résidence du Queen où il officie tous les dimanches soir pour les soirées "Absolutly Fabulous" qui deviendront plus tard les soirées "Overkitsch". Le talent d'Antoine en tant que remixeur est confirmé par le succès de l'album de remix de Dalida destiné aux clubs et produit par Orlando ( ). Les majors font appel à lui pour remixer de nombreux artistes et ce sont désormais les autres DJs qui le réclament à leur tour, parmi eux Calvin Stone, Dj fist, Tristan Garner, G-Rom, Charles Schillings, Sash! et plus récemment David Guetta et Dave Armstrong. Après plus de 20 ans de carrière, Antoine est toujours résident sur FG DJ Radio (dans la nuit du jeudi et vendredi) et présent régulièrement sur les playlists des grands noms de la scène house tels que Boris Dlugosch, Pete Tong, Erick Morillo, Dj Vibe, Robbie Rivera… Antoine Clamaran crée également sa propre maison de disques, Pool E Music composée de 19 labels différents dont Congos, Fine-Tune, Ambassade, Vector, Voices, Unick, Discoball ou Academy… (chaque label véhiculant son propre style) En , Antoine Clamaran sort la compilation "Wax Sessions 1", suivi plus tard du "Wax Sessions 2" en . Antoine sort également durant l'été 2001, la compilation mixée par ses soins « house dj mix » très appréciée par les fans, avec notamment ses titres « D-PLAC/GET UP », « DANCE 2 » et « WHAT » qui ont connu des grands succès en clubs et la compilation « DJ SET#1 by antoine clamaran ». En , il sort son premier album Release Yourself où il regroupe l'ensemble des productions sorties sous son nom et y ajoute quelques inédits. (ULM). Il fait aussi partie du collectif King of House qui reprend Michael Jackson dans un style house. En , le premier volume de sa compil MIX Inc. rencontre un grand succès et entraînera la sortie des volumes 2, 3 et 4. La MIX Inc.3 s'est écoulée à plus de exemplaires. Antoine est élu DJ de l'année en France, le , aux trophées Paris Nuit 2005. Cette récompense vient confirmer la place qu'il occupe dans le milieu du Djing et l'encourage à poursuivre sa passion. En , il sort le titre Keep On Tryin avec la collaboration de la chanteuse Emilie Chick playlisté par Fun Radio, suivi de la compilation "Dancefloor FG été/summer 2006, qui par ailleurs lui à valu un "disque d'or". Antoine parraine également une association d'enfants atteints du Sida en Thaïlandesite de sonymusic Antoine Clamaran. Rentrée , Antoine devient le coach de la "Fun DJ Selection" (Fun Radio) aux côtés de Laurent Wolf. En , il sort le titre Gold diffusé en boucle sur les radios nationales françaises comme NRJ, Fun Radio. Mais aussi des radios interégionales FG DJ Radio, Radio scoop... Ainsi que presque toutes les chaines de télévision musicales (Virgin17 /NRJ Hit/M6 Music/MTV/MCM ... (clip de "Gold" YouTube - Antoine Clamaran - Gold)."Gold atteint la 20 place des ventes single en France. Fin , le deuxième single de l'album est envoyé aux radios : "Reach For the Stars"chanson "reach for the stars". Il remixe le titre "Believe" (avec Sandee Vee) de "Ministers De La Funk", qui devient la version officielle. Ce titre est un grand succès club en Europe durant l'été . Le , il sort l'album Spotlight, coproduit avec ses amis de toujours Laurent Pautrat et Sandy Vee. On y découvre 17 titres. Sur cet album on retrouve la chanteuse canadienne Lulu Hughes, Duane Harden (Vocal d'Armand Van Helden - You don't know me) Annie C. Max C aka The Voice. Mais également une coproduction avec son ami depuis plusieurs années Joachim Garraud. En , Antoine Clamaran est classé 96 dans le classement des DJ internationaux DJ Maginterview pour dj mag en 2009. Antoine Clamaran était présent à la techno Parade 2009 aux côtés d'autres grands DJ comme David Guetta ou Martin Solveig Antoine Clamaran sort son 3 extrait de l'album Spotlight : "When the sun goes down" chanson : "When the sun goes down"). En , pour la première fois il est appelé pour venir mixer en Corée du Sud et en Uruguayinterview dj mag en 2009. Lors d'une interview réalisée par le magazine DJ Mag, Antoine Clamaran révèle qu'il prépare un nouvel album sorti au printemps 2010interview pour dj mag en 2009. Son single en collaboration avec la chanteuse espagnole Soraya Arnelas est sorti le et s'appelle "Stick Shift". En , il s’associe avec Sébastien Benett, Gregori Klosman, Tristan Garner et Michaël Canitrot pour former le collectif REEPUBLIC. Le , étant grand supporter de l'AS Saint-Étienne, pour le match comptant pour la 11 journée de Championnat de Ligue 1, il vient mixer avant ASSE - PSG au Stade Geoffroy-Guichard à Saint-Étienne et il recommence le lors du derby entre l'AS Saint-Étienne et Lyon, réalisant ainsi selon lui "l'un de ses rêves de gosses". Release Yourself En , Antoine décide de sortir son premier album regroupant une partie de ses productions phares jusque là uniquement disponibles en Maxi Vinyle ainsi que quelques productions originales. On y découvre tous les ingrédients qui ont toujours fait la musique d'Antoine : des rythmiques entraînantes, des sonorités tribales et house-filtrées le tout mixé avec une touche dancefloor. Spotlight En , Antoine sort son deuxième album. Baptisé Spotlight, il aura fallu à Antoine et Laurent Pautrat 4 ans pour concevoir cet album. Rejoint dans la dernière ligne droite de production par le producteur Sandy Wilhelm (avec qui Antoine et Laurent avaient déjà travaillé sur l'album de King Of House), cet album marque un tournant dans la carrière d'Antoine. Le single Gold sera playlisté par les radios nationales. Reach For the Stars est le deuxième single extrait de l'album. Spotlight est un album plus accessible au grand public que Release Yourself''http://www.onlyfordj.fr/index.php?mod=lire_lecture&article_id=176. Discographie Albums Singles : Dr. Drum (Antoine Clamaran et Laurent Pautrat sous le pseudo Vibration Inc) * : Do The Funk (sous le pseudonyme Discoland) * : Get Up (Antoine Clamaran et Laurent Pautrat sous le pseudo D-Plac) * : slave to the rythm * : Massive (sous le pseudo Vibration Inc 2) * : Dance 2 * : What * : Whazzaah (Antoine Clamaran, Martin Ekam Dick, Laurent Pautrat & David Terzian sous le pseudo B.Boys * : The real orgasm (sous le pseudo "superdrum") * : sound of africa ( sous le pseudo "infernal") * : Dream for the reality ( sous le pseudo "dojo") * : Discover * : Release Yourself * : Feel It * : Let's Get Together * : Keep On Tryin', featuring Émilie Chick (sample ''Driver's Seat de Sniff 'n' the Tears) * : Take Off * : Give Some Love * : One Week In Colombia,(cali is burnin, national airport of medellin, minimal drums @ bogota, pereira is crazy) * : One Night In Tunis * : Cancun Paradise (feat. Tristan Garner) * : Get Down * : Gold (chanson d'Antoine Clamaran)|Gold'' (#20 ) * : Reach For The Stars * : When The Sun Goes Down * : Believe (chanson d'Antoine Clamaran)|Believe (vs. Harry Romero|Ministers De La Funk, Sandy Vee, Jocelyn Brown) * : Spotlight * : Live Your Dreams (feat. Soraya Arnelas) (#11 ) * : Stick Shift (feat. Soraya Arnelas) * : Deeper Love (feat. David Esse & Lulu Hugues) * : Feeling You (feat. Vince M & Soraya Arnelas) * : Feel This Way (feat. Rashelle) * : This is my Goodbye ( feat. Fenja ) * : Breaking into my heart }} Compilations Titre composé pour Michel Sardou * **''Être une femme 97''' Références